Cour de justice
by Celine Alba
Summary: Quand Jack assassine le Président des Etats-Unis...


Date : le 06 /11 /02

Auteur: Elias

Genre : Romance, aventure.

Spoiler : Aucun de particulier, disons après la saison 6

Disclaimer : les personnages et les photos sont la propriété de MGM et SHOWTIME.

Résumé : Jack et Sam sont jugés pour meurtre.

**Abréviations** :

J : Jack T : Teal'c P : Président B : Juge Bawler.

S : Sam Jo : Jonas I : Isis G : Peter Griffin

D : Daniel H : Hammond VP : Vice-Président L : Procureur Larson

**Sur P9X193 – 1****er**** jour.**

J : Pas d'accord avec vous, Daniel !

D : Ca m'aurait étonné… !

J : On ne peut pas être et avoir été.

D : Sauf vous !

J : Comment ça ?

D : Vous êtes resté celui que vous avez toujours été, et ce, malgré les épreuves et votre récente expérience de cohabitation avec un symbiote Tok'ra. Tout le monde est plus ou moins affecté par les événements qui jalonnent nos vies : vous, on dirait qu'ils glissent sur vous et n'ont d'autre impact sur votre comportement que d'affirmer encore davantage votre mauvais caractère et votre mauvaise foi.

J : Vous oubliez mon sens de l'humour !

D : Toujours aussi pitoyable, d'ailleurs…seule Sam semble le trouver à son goût ! On se demande parfois bien pourquoi… ! ! !

J : Vous m'agacez !

D : C'est pour ça que je vous ai manqué…

J : Dans vos rêves, Danny Boy !

D : Vous l'avez même dit à Sam !

J : Je ne lui ai rien dit.

D : Alors vous devriez !

J : Lui dire quoi ? Que vous m'avez manqué ? Sûrement pas, puisque c'est faux !

D : Non, lui dire que vous l'aimez !

J : Vous délirez !

D : Vous devriez le dire à Sam, Jack…

Sam arrive à ce moment-là.

S : Me dire quoi ?

Jack menace Daniel du regard.

D : Vous dire…

J : Daniel ! ! ! Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? ? ?

Daniel s'éloigne en riant.

S : Vous devriez me dire quoi, Colonel ?

J : Que je vous trouve meilleure mine ces jours-ci, Colonel.

S : Ah !

J : Vous ne me croyez pas ?

S : Non. Vous ne vous disputiez pas avec Daniel pour savoir si j'avais meilleure mine ou pas.

J : On ne se disputait pas…on discutait !

S : Ce qui revient au même.

J : Colonel Carter…

S : Colonel O'Neill…

J : Vous me cherchez ?

S : Il semblerait…Que devriez-vous me dire ?

J : Rien d'important.

S : Hum…De toutes façons, je finirai par le savoir tôt ou tard.

J : Vous allez cuisiner Daniel ?

S : Non, pas lui. Mais vous, certainement !

J : Je voudrais voir ça ! ! !

S : Vous pariez qu'avant la fin de la semaine vous m'aurez dit ce que vous devriez me dire ?

J : On parie quoi ?

S : Ce que vous voulez.

J : Je vais réfléchir à un enjeu important…

S : Je vais en faire de même…

J : Parfait. Bon…et si on rentrait, maintenant ? Vous en avez fini avec vos prélèvements ?

S : Oui.

J : Jonas et Daniel pourront terminer ce qu'ils font une fois rentrés à la base. On lève le camp !

Ils marchent côte à côte en direction de la Porte où Jonas et Daniel ramassent des…cailloux ( ! ! ! ).

S : Teal'c rentre bientôt ?

J : Oui, dans 3 jours. Tant mieux ! Je vais enfin avoir quelqu'un qui me comprenne dans cette équipe !

S : Oh mais je vous comprends…

J : Pas toujours, Sam. Sinon, vous n'insisteriez pas pour savoir ce que je devrais vous dire.

S : Et que vous me direz…

J : Pas si sûr !

S : Vous savez, Jack, je peux me montrer très persuasive quand je veux…

J : Et moi très têtu.

S : Ca je sais !

J : C'est la poêle qui se fout du poêlon ! ! !

S : Oui mais j'ai toujours de bonnes raisons.

J : Moi aussi.

**Base du SGC – 2****ème**** jour.**

Le Général Hammond a convoqué toutes les équipes pour un briefing exceptionnel en présence du Président .

Dans les couloirs menant à la salle d'embarquement (plus spacieuse que celle de briefing), Jack devise avec Daniel.

J : Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous ?

D : Quoi donc ?

J : Le fait que le Président vienne ici alors qu'il est en place depuis plus de 3 ans et que notre programme ne l'a jamais intéressé.

D : La magie de la campagne électorale a sans doute opéré !

J : S'il vient là pour glaner des voix, à mon avis, il risque de perdre son temps ! Surtout avec moi ! ! !

D : Voyons l'aspect positif de sa visite : il va voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il lit habituellement dans nos rapports. Avec un peu de chance, ça peut jouer en notre faveur afin qu'il nous débloque de nouveaux crédits, non ?

J : Ouais…N'empêche que je trouve ça bizarre…

Tout le monde est rassemblé en tenue d'apparat. Jack vient se poster entre le Général Hammond et Sam, respectivement chefs n°1 et n°3 de la base. Le n°2 étant lui-même. Puis arrive le Président dans un magnifique ensemble de garde-à-vous.

P : Bonjour à vous, équipes Stargate. Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance à tous. Général Hammond, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

H : Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur le Président.

P : Vous me présentez vos équipes ?

H : A ma droite, vous avez mon commandant en second, le Colonel Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill. Il dirige SG1 depuis son origine.

P : Le célébrissime Colonel O'Neill…

J : Monsieur, c'est un honneur.

P : Allons, Colonel, nous savons tous deux que vous préféreriez me savoir loin de cette base, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de mon prédécesseur pour lequel vous aviez beaucoup de sympathie, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai ouï dire que je ne vous inspire pas les mêmes bons sentiments. Ce qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Pour tout vous dire, je ne vous aime pas beaucoup non plus. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

J : Euh…non.

P : Un militaire de votre rang se doit d'obéir aux ordres sans réfléchir et ne doit jamais interférer dans la politique du pays qu'il est sensé servir. La mort du Sénateur Kinsey vous est imputable et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi on ne vous avait pas traîné en justice pour vous en expliquer. De plus, le Sénateur était un ami très proche. Cependant, vous avez, avec votre équipe, sauvé la Terre en maintes reprises et je veux bien me montrer magnanime au vu de ces actes. Je respecte le militaire, c'est tout.

J : On dira donc que cela fait un point partout et qu'on remet la balle au centre, puisque je respecte le Président.

P : Vous m'avez compris…

J : Mieux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer…

Le Président est maintenant devant Sam qu'il dévisage avec une expression gourmande dans le regard. Gênée, elle baisse la tête.

P : Vous devez être le Colonel Samantha Carter…

S : En effet, Monsieur.

P : Aussi belle qu'intelligente…D'après ce que je sais, vous êtes non seulement une militaire émérite mais une astrophysicienne de talent. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer la théorie des quantas lors du dîner, ce soir, vers 20h…Bien sûr, vos amis y sont également conviés !

S : S'ils sont d'accord, je le suis aussi.

J : Nous sommes d'accord. Où allons-nous ?

P : Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous réserve le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Une voiture passera vous prendre à la base. Cela vous convient-il, Colonel Carter ?

S : Ce sera avec plaisir, Monsieur le Président.

Il passe ensuite les autres équipes en revue. Toutefois, ses yeux reviennent sans cesse se poser sur Sam.

J : Vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil, dites-moi !

S : Vous êtes jaloux ?

J : Sam…

S : Jack…

J : Bien essayé, Colonel ! Je ne dirai rien…

S : Vous parlerez.

J : Il vous plaît ?

S : Qui ? Le Président ?

J : Non, le Pape ! ! !

S : Trop vieux.

J : Qui ? Le Pape ?

S : Non, le Président ! ! !

J : En tout cas, vous lui plaisez assez pour qu'il supporte ma présence au dîner !

S : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir…

J : Je sais, mais, je viens quand même.

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il a derrière la tête et à quel jeu il semble jouer avec nous.

S : Vous avez ressenti la présence, vous aussi…

J : Oui. Finalement, avoir hébergé un serpent ouvre des perspectives intéressantes… !

S : Un Tok'ra, Jack !

J : C'est pareil ! Sur un plan purement physiologique, c'est la même bestiole.

S : Et vous m'en voulez toujours d'avoir dû recourir à ça pour vous sauver la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

J : Non, Sam, je ne vous en veux pas.

S : Mais vous m'en avez voulu…

J : Non. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Et je suis plutôt heureux d'être encore en vie grâce à vous.

S : D'accord, Jack.

J : Vous savez, Sam ? J'adore votre nouveau grade.

S : Ah oui ?

J : Vous ne me donnez plus du « mon Colonel » par-ci et du « monsieur » par-là.

S : Et vous ne m'appelez plus Carter.

J : C'est mieux, hein ?

S : Beaucoup mieux. Plus simple et moins formel.

J : En attendant, nous avons un sérieux problème à résoudre.

S : Nous devrions en référer au Général.

J : Pendant que Daniel fera visiter la base à notre indésirable visiteur, nous irons tous deux lui faire part de notre découverte.

Un peu plus tard, le Président quitte la salle d'embarquement. Jack et Sam s'approchent du Général.

J : Général, pourrions-nous vous voir en privé quelques instants ?

H : Un problème ?

S : Un énorme problème, Monsieur.

H : En rapport avec notre visiteur ?

J : Oui.

H : Venez dans mon bureau.

Dans le bureau…

H : Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

J : Sam et moi pensons que le Président est un Goa'Uld.

H : QUOI ? ? ? ! ! !

S : Nous en avons senti la présence dès que le Président s'est approché de nous. Et il a été suffisamment proche de moi pour que je sois formelle.

H : C'est impossible, voyons ! Vous parlez du Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ! ! !

J : Justement, Général. L'ampleur du problème réside essentiellement dans le poste qu'il occupe.

H : Mais vous êtes absolument certains de ce que vous avancez tous les deux ?

S : Hélas…

Hammond s'assoit et se prend la tête entre les mains.

H : Bon…et vous avez une idée de ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

J : Il nous apparaît évident qu'il ne nous a pas invités à dîner par hasard. Il sait exactement à quoi s'en tenir sur nous deux et sait que nous savons. La question est : pourquoi ce dîner ? A mon avis, il cherche quelque chose.

H : Oui. A séduire le Colonel Carter !

S : Si tel est le cas, cela peut jouer en notre avantage.

H : Précisez…

S : Je pourrais laisser entendre qu'il m'attire également afin d'en savoir plus sur ses intentions…

J : Non mais, ça va pas la tête ? ? ? ! ! !

S : Quoi ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même : je lui plais. Réfléchissez, Jack, c'est la meilleure manière de lui soutirer des renseignements.

J : C'est trop risqué !

H : Vous voulez jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris ?

S : Il sait et nous savons ce que nous sommes et qu'il est. Il est venu jusqu'ici pour prendre contact avec nous et doit avoir de bonnes raisons de l'avoir fait. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

H/J : Oui.

S : Si vous le lui demandez, Jack, il ne vous répondra pas, pas à vous. Si vous le torturez, vous serez accusé de haute trahison si ce n'est pire. Si vous le tuez, ce sera la peine capitale. Je peux obtenir par la ruse et la douceur tout ce que vous n'aurez jamais puisqu'il ne vous aime pas. Maintenant, si vous avez une meilleure idée que la mienne, je vous écoute…

J : OK…vous avez gagné ! Mais s'il s'avise de vous toucher, Président Goa ou pas, je l'explose ! ! !

S : S'il ne fait que toucher, Jack, cela ne mérite peut-être pas la chaise électrique… !

H : Bien…je vous accorde que le plan de Sam est risqué pour elle. Toutefois, il a l'avantage d'être simple, efficace et excellent. Je vous donne mon accord pour ce soir. Mais, pour une fois, essayez de régler ça discrètement et sans vous attirer de trop gros ennuis. N'est-ce pas, Jack ?

J : Facile pour vous !

H : Rompez !

Tous trois retournent en salle d'embarquement où le Président vient de revenir.

P : Général Hammond, votre base est réellement stupéfiante. Cependant, vos équipements mériteraient quelques aménagements technologiques de pointe. Je vais en faire part au Pentagone dès mon retour à Washington.

H : Je vous en remercie, Monsieur le Président.

P : En êtes-vous sûr, Général ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une manière rhétorique de me remercier ?

Puis il se tourne vers Sam et, accessoirement, vers Jack.

P : Je vous attends ce soir à 20h ?

S : Absolument, Monsieur.

P : Colonel O'Neill ?

J : Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde…

P : C'est évident !

A 18h, le calme est revenu au SGC. Chacun est retourné vaquer à ses occupations normales sauf…

On frappe à la porte de Sam.

S : Jack ?

J : Ecoutez, Sam, prenez ça pour ce soir.

S : Un micro ?

J : Je veux que nous limitions les risques.

S : Je vous signale que nous allons être fouillés et vraisemblablement passés au détecteur de ce genre de matériel…vous voulez que je le cache où ? ? ?

J : Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y a un endroit où aucun homme ne songerait à venir fouiller une femme…de plus, il rend parfaitement indétectables les objets que l'on peut y cacher…les terroristes s'en servent bien pour y planquer des armes ! ! !

S : JACK ! ! ! !

J : Ben quoi ? J'ai pas raison ?

S : Et vous ferez comment pour écouter ?

J : On pousse le son au maximum et j'aurai 2 écouteurs fixés à l'intérieur de mes oreilles.

S : C'est très indiscret, dites-moi…

J : Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais, généralement, il n'y a pas grand chose de particulièrement intime à entendre par là ! N'est-ce pas ?

S : Sauf si je ne suis pas seule…

J : Mais vous l'êtes.

S : Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

J : Rien, c'est vrai. Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

S : Je le serai ce soir, en tout cas !

J : Et pas d'habitude ?

S : Qui peut savoir… ?

J : Qui ne dit rien consent… j'en déduis donc qu'il y a un homme dans votre vie.

S : Et vous ? Vous avez quelqu'un ?

J : Vous savez bien que non ! Je viens d'ailleurs de m'inscrire pour rentrer prochainement dans les ordres. Saviez-vous qu'il y a en Europe de superbes monastères ?

Elle rit.

S : La soutane vous ira très bien, Jack ! Mais vous ne tiendrez pas ! ! !

J : Riez, Sam, riez…mais je vous interdis de douter de mes intentions ! Si ça continue comme ça, je ne saurais bientôt plus à quoi ressemble une femme ! ! !

S : J'en connais pourtant beaucoup qui donneraient cher pour vous le rappeler.

J : Des noms ! ! !

S : Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que Daniel voulait que vous me disiez.

J : Donnant-donnant ? Ca marche…Au fait, j'ai décidé de l'enjeu du pari.

S : Moi aussi.

J : A vous l'honneur.

S : Non, à vous.

J : Toujours l'honneur aux dames !

S : Et aux personnes âgées !

J : D'abord, je ne suis pas vieux ! Je suis dans l'âge mûr.

S : Et comme le disait l'humoriste Français Pierre Desproges : « l'âge mûr est celui qui précède l'âge pourri » ! ! !

Il la regarde d'un air abasourdi et faussement outré. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

J : Au moins, les fruits pourris ont plus de goût et plus de jus que les fruits verts !

S : Vous faites dans les métaphores salaces, maintenant ?

J : Sam…On arrête là ?

S : On arrête. L'enjeu ?

J : Si vous perdez, vous me devrez une soirée entière en tête-à-tête, et vous serez obligée de dire oui à toutes mes requêtes.

S : Toutes ?

J : Dans la limite du convenable, bien sûr.

S : Ca va de soi. Et si je gagne, vous m'assisterez dans mes travaux de laboratoire pendant toute une journée, sans râler ou tenter de tricher.

J : Marché conclu ! Topez là !

Il tend la main. Elle tape dedans.

J : De toutes façons, vous allez perdre…

S : Pas si tous les coups sont permis, Jack…

J : Bon, sérieusement, je tiens vraiment à ce que vous portiez le micro, ce soir.

S : D'accord. Et je vais aussi éviter de boire afin de vous épargnez des bruits très intimes et très incongrus !

J : C'est une façon très enrobée de dire que vous préférez vous abstenir d'aller aux toilettes ! ! ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux garder une oreille sur vous, à défaut d'un œil…

S : Je serai sage.

J : Allez, je vous laisse vous préparer.

S : C'est que je dois me faire belle…

J : Ca ne devrait pas vous prendre longtemps, alors…Vous êtes naturellement déjà très belle.

S : Waouha… ! Voilà un compliment que je n'attendais pas de votre part !

Il rougit.

J : C'est que…s'il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas parce qu'elles sont trop personnelles et trop subjectives ou sujettes à caution, votre beauté est une réalité qui n'engage pas que moi, vous savez. La plupart, voire tous les hommes qui vous croisent le pensent et je soupçonne même certains de pensées coupables.

S : Je sais. Pourtant, on ne me le dit jamais. Depuis que je suis arrivée au SGC, on dirait que les hommes ont peur de moi. Suis-je donc si intimidante ?

J : Parfois oui.

S : Oh ! Je vous intimide à vous aussi ?

J : Ca arrive, Sam…Ca arrive.

S : Quand ?

J : Quand, sans vous en rendre compte, vous faites étalage de toutes vos connaissances. A côté de vous, nous nous sentons minables. Et ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est que vous êtes de surcroît une sacrée militaire ! Pour la plupart des hommes, vous représentez un danger. Ils ne se sentent pas à la hauteur pour vous protéger.

S : Même vous ?

J : Vous protégez vos faiblesses comme je protège les miennes, Sam. Je peux vous aider en cas d'urgence mais vous me renvoyez souvent dans mes 22. Vous êtes une femme comme il y en a peu, et les hommes sont logiquement désorientés vis à vis de vous.

S : Je vois… En tout cas, merci pour le compliment. Vous venez de me rappeler que je suis une femme avant tout.

J : Avant la militaire et la scientifique ?

S : Oui.

J : Je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir…

S : Je peux vous en faire un ?

J : Allez-y… ! J'adore les compliments !

S : Vous êtes un homme très séduisant.

J : Même si je me fais vieux ?

S : Vous ne faites pas votre âge et vous le savez.

J : Donc, physiquement, j'assure encore…

S : Absolument.

J : Opinion personnelle ou partagée par toutes les femmes qui me connaissent ?

S : Les deux.

J : Ben…je crois que je vais finalement retarder mon entrée au monastère !

Elle rit.

J : On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

S : Oui.

Il s'en va. Sous la douche, elle a toutes les peines du monde à fixer le micro.

**Parking de la base. Même jour. 19h40.**

D : Sam ! Vous êtes…waouh… !

Jo : Vous êtes splendide, Sam. Si vous voulez séduire un homme ce soir, je suis là !

S : Merci, Messieurs. Vous êtes très bien aussi.

D : Et comme d'habitude, on attend Jack ! Normalement, ce sont toujours les femmes qui se font attendre, non ? Il n'aurait pas des tendances féminines cachées ?

S : Je ne crois pas, Daniel…Mais libre à vous de le lui demander !

Jack fait son apparition à ce moment-là. Dès qu'il aperçoit Sam, il s'arrête tout net et la contemple avec admiration, de haut en bas, et de long en large. Elle porte une longue robe noire mais ses bras, ses épaules et son buste sont nus jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Le dos est quant à lui totalement ouvert jusqu'aux reins. Elle le détaille de la même façon. Le smoking lui va très bien. C'est fou ce qu'il est canon ! ! !

S : Ca nous change de nos tenues quotidiennes, n'est-ce pas, Jack ?

J : Euh…oui…

Puis ils montent tous dans la limousine, Jack et Sam se faisant face.

J : J'ai horreur de ce genre de truc.

D : Quel truc ?

J : Les nœuds pap'.

S : Vous l'avez trop serré. Vous permettez ?

Elle se penche vers lui. Il essaie bien de ne pas regarder son décolleté mais la tentation est vraiment trop forte, d'autant qu'elle le lui met quasiment sous le nez ! Elle défait le nœud pap' et, en voulant le remettre, ses doigts entrent en collision avec la peau du cou de Jack. Un frisson les parcourt tous deux. Leurs jambes se pressent un peu plus. Elle finit tant bien que mal sa tâche, se redresse et reprend sa place.

J : Merci, Sam…

S : Pas de quoi, Jack.

Leurs jambes se caressent toujours. Ils ne se regardent pas. Elle tourne la tête vers la vitre et ferme les yeux, goûtant et savourant le contact du corps de son vis-à-vis. Le trajet se poursuit ainsi en silence.

A leur arrivée au restaurant, ils sont fouillés puis amenés à une table ronde où 5 couverts ont été dressés. Il sont les seuls clients. Quand arrive le Président, il prend naturellement place entre Jack et Sam, non sans gratifier cette dernière d'un regard appuyé et très éloquent tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la main.

P : Ma chère, vous êtes l'incarnation même des arcanes de la beauté divine. Vous êtes à couper le souffle, Colonel Carter…

S : Merci, Monsieur le Président.

P : Pas de cérémonie entre nous deux ce soir, vous voulez ? Je m'appelle Walter, Samantha.

S : D'accord, Walter. Et moi, c'est Sam.

P : Je préfère Samantha…c'est plus féminin et cela vous va mieux que ce diminutif asexué.

S : Comme vous voulez…

P : Alors, Messieurs, tout va bien ? Colonel ?

J : Vous pouvez m'appeler Jack !

P : Sans façon, Colonel !

J : En tout cas, ce restaurant est très class…ils ont même des chambres ! ! !

P : Pour les clients privilégiés, en effet.

J : Dont vous faites évidemment partie…

P : Vous pourriez bénéficier des mêmes prérogatives et avantages si vous le vouliez.

J : Merci, mais non-merci !

P : Pourquoi ? Une vie de luxe, de reconnaissance, de pouvoir et d'amour ne vous paraît-elle pas plus attrayante que votre minable chalet du Minnesota, sans confort, sans personne, sans poisson et sans femme ?

J : C'est une question de prix à payer.

P : Et vous êtes le dernier des incorruptibles ?

J : Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas le seul.

P : Je vais vous dire ce que je crois : tout a un prix, les choses, les idées et les hommes. Il suffit juste de savoir à combien nous estimons notre valeur humaine et la valeur de nos ambitions.

J : Le point de vue est cynique. Ma seule ambition est de garder mes valeurs humaines intactes et vierges de toute cupidité. Ce qui m'a servi à tuer des faux Dieux mégalos et des hommes asservissant l'humanité.

P : Et vous n'avez jamais envisagé que l'être humain était esclave de lui-même, que ce soit par sa foi ou par ses convictions ?

J : L'humain est seul et indivisible. Il choisit son destin. S'il préfère obéir à un dogme religieux ou idéologique, il en a le pouvoir dès lors qu'il le fait de son plein gré.

D : Oui mais, Jack, si l'on s'en réfère aux hégémonies religieuses dont nous sommes aujourd'hui tous bien conscients et parfois victimes ici, sur Terre, on constate que la frontière entre obscurantisme et fanatisme est ténue.

P : Voire inexistante. Pour lutter contre les intégrismes, il faut se mettre à penser comme eux. Car ce n'est pas en prônant l'humanitaire que vous empêcherez à des avions de se crasher sur New-York et des bombes d'exploser à Bali.

Jo : Et ainsi la haine répond à la haine…qui sait où la haine s'arrêtera ? C'est un dangereux engrenage, croyez-moi.

P : Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour nous donner des leçons, Monsieur Quinn…Vous êtes chez nous par ma seule bonne volonté et je puis tout aussi facilement vous renvoyer sur votre planète où vous devrez répondre de vos actes : haute trahison et vol qualifié de matériel militaire, si je ne m'abuse…

S : Jonas n'a fait que son devoir en sauvant sa planète. Si les Kélonians sont toujours vivants, c'est à lui qu'ils le doivent et devraient le décorer au lieu de le juger.

P : Excusez-moi mais, il me semblait que le Docteur Jackson y avait fait une expérience des plus désagréable…

D : En effet. Cependant, je suis là. Les conséquences m'ont été bien plus bénéfiques que les causes.

Je suis parti apprendre une autre vie et je suis revenu.

J : Et j'en suis heureux, Daniel ! Vous me manquiez…

D : Je le savais !

J : Du calme, Danny Boy…Vous m'épouserez plus tard, OK ?

Tous sourient sauf le Président, hermétique à l'humour de Jack. Forcément ! Daniel se pose des questions sur l'apparente antipathie entre les deux hommes. D'où cela peut-il bien venir ? Le Sénateur Kinsey ? Le N.I.D. ? La divergence d'opinions ? Sam ? Son instinct lui dit qu'il y a autre chose…même si la problématique Sam n'est pas une piste à négliger.

De son côté, Jack a entendu tous les dialogues en direct et en stéréo ! Son esprit ne parvient toutefois pas à totalement censurer la localisation originale et originelle du micro. Rien que d'y penser, il ressent des bouffées de chaleur dans le bas du dos. Mais il contrôle, surveillant tant bien que mal les réactions de Sam.

Au dessert, le Président se penche vers Sam et lui pose doucement la main sur le bras.

P : Dites-moi, Samantha, vous aviez prévu de faire quelque chose après le repas ?

Pour Sam et Jack, cette phrase sonne comme un signal d'offensive. C'est à elle de jouer…

S : Non, pas spécialement.

P : Accepteriez-vous de venir boire un dernier verre dans la chambre que j'ai réservée ici ?

S : Juste un verre ?

P : Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que mes intentions sont chastes quand je vous regarde. Vous me plaisez énormément. Depuis que j'ai vu votre photo sur votre dossier, je n'ai eu de cesse de vous rencontrer. Or, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'en ai guère eu le temps ou l'opportunité. En dépit de bien des choses et de nos conditions respectives, je ne peux qu'être irrémédiablement attiré par vous. Mon but, en venant au SGC, était de vous voir et de tenter de vous séduire. Vous et moi savons parfaitement à quoi nous en tenir mais je tiens à vous préciser que je suis seul maître de mes émotions et qu'elles sont antérieures à ma condition. Vous comprenez ?

S : Oui, je comprends. Je suis favorable à une discussion plus privée si c'est l'homme qui me le propose.

P : Et si cet homme est le Président ?

S : Vous ne faites qu'un…

P : Vous acceptez aussi ?

S : Oui.

P : Pourquoi ?

S : Je suis curieuse de voir où cela peut nous mener.

P : Je pourrais vous soumettre quelques idées…

Elle ne répond pas. Jack serre les poings : elle joue très très bien la comédie. Le Président prenant ses mots couverts pour un encouragement, lui presse plus fortement le bras et caresse son poignet. Elle retient un mouvement de recul et de dégoût.

P : Je suis tout de même étonné que vous soyez toujours célibataire, Samantha…Vous n'avez personne dans votre vie ?

S : Non. Mais vous savez, c'est normal : quand on passe les ¾ de son temps à travailler dans une base militaire, à ne cotoyer que des militaires, ou encore en mission à l'autre bout de la galaxie et à ne rencontrer que des aliens, on n'a guère le temps de se consacrer à une vie privée.

P : J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'il existait des liens particuliers entre O'Neill et vous…

S : De quoi parlez-vous ?

P : De liens que la loi de non-fraternisation interdit.

S : Vous avez dû mal comprendre.

P : Vraiment ? A vous voir ensemble, j'aurais juré le contraire ! Mais je me suis sûrement trompé…

S : Sûrement. Que puis-je faire pour vous en convaincre ?

P : Passez la nuit avec moi.

S : Vous êtes assez direct ! ! !

P : Je sais ce que je veux, c'est tout. Et je vous veux.

S : On verra…

Dans sa tête, Jack pense que c'est déjà tout vu ! Il ne l'aura jamais. Point barre !

A la fin du repas, le Président raccompagne les hommes jusqu'à la limousine. Sam suit.

D : Vous ne rentrez pas avec nous, Sam ?

S : Euh…le Président m'a invité à boire un dernier verre et à discuter plus avant de certains aspects du programme, comme son intérêt scientifique.

D : Je vois…Bon, ben…passez une bonne fin de soirée !

Jo : Et soyez sage ! ! !

S : A demain, les garçons !

D : Vous venez, Jack ?

J : Non, je dois rejoindre un ami en ville. Je rentrerai avec lui.

D : Hum…OK ! A demain alors…

J : Salut !

Daniel est de plus en plus dubitatif. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Sam passe la soirée en privé avec le Président qui lui a fait des avances plus qu'explicites pendant tout le repas. Elle n'envisage quand même pas de coucher avec lui ? ! ! Le prestige de la fonction peut avoir des effets sur la libido mais pas sur celle de Sam, ça, il en est sûr ! Et Jack qui ne bronche pas et qui sort avec un ami ! Bizarre…Il fait part à Jonas de ses interrogations, lequel lui fait justement remarquer que la vie privée de leurs amis ne les regardent en rien.

Jo : J'admets que l'attitude de Sam est étrange vu que je ne comprends pas comment une femme peut être attirée par un homme comme votre Président. Cependant, elle est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble puisqu'elle n'est pas mariée.

D : C'est vrai mais elle aime Jack !

Jo : Vous ne pensez pas qu'après plus de 6 ans à s'interdire d'aimer quelqu'un, on puisse en arriver à ne plus espérer quoi que ce soit et à finalement saisir de nouvelles opportunités ?

D : Peut-être…

Jack vient de rejoindre Hammond dans une camionnette cachée derrière le restaurant. Sur la camionnette, il est écrit : « J & G flowers delivery ». De fait, ils sont garés devant un magasin de fleurs. La couverture est parfaite.

H : Voilà, c'est parti… !

J : Ouais…

H : Ne vous en faites pas, Colonel, tout va bien se passer. Carter est une femme pleine de ressources et ne se laissera pas abuser.

J : Oui mais elle reste une femme, Général !

H : Calmez-vous, Jack ! Faites-lui confiance.

J : Vous ne savez pas ce qu'un Goa'Uld peut faire à une femme qui lui plaît pour parvenir à ses fins…Anubis l'aurait violée si Osiris n'était pas intervenue.

H : Et nous interviendrons si les choses tournent mal.

Sam, de son côté, sirote un Armagnac dans la suite présidentielle, pas trop rassurée quant au déroulement des événements à venir. Mais sa mission passe avant la nausée qu'elle éprouve quand le Président s'approche d'elle.

P : Détendez-vous, belle Samantha…Je ne vais pas vous manger !

S : Vous pourriez me faire bien pire si vous le souhaitiez…

P : Isis oui, sans aucun doute. Mais pas moi.

S : Isis ?

P : Mon…comment dire ?…mon alter ego.

S : Depuis quand ?

P : Environ deux semaines.

S : De votre plein gré ?

P : Plus ou moins. J'ai hésité un moment avant de céder à ses arguments.

S : Qui sont ?

P : Réduire à néant la menace terroriste et me donner le pouvoir de contrôler le monde. Un rêve d'enfant…

S : Un rêve mégalo !

P : Pas si vous le voyez d'une manière généraliste. Contrôler le monde veut aussi dire limiter les dégâts occasionnés par la multiplication des différences. Les gommer rééquilibrerait toutes les données. Enfin, j'ai encore une certaine indépendance d'action et de pensée.

S : Et vous le maîtrisez ?

P : Non. Il me laisse m'exprimer à sa place pour des raisons évidentes. Puis nous avons passé un contrat, lui et moi.

S : De quel ordre ?

P : Il me permet d'assouvir mes désirs si je lui laisse assouvir les siens.

S : Donc, ma présence ici est de votre seul et unique fait ?

P : Au début, oui. Maintenant, nous sommes deux à vous vouloir.

S : Il me désire aussi ?

P : Il veut vous dompter, Samantha…Quand vous serez acquise à sa cause, il pense pouvoir s'allier tout le SGC.

S : Vous avez, tous les deux, beaucoup de plain sur la planche…Je ne suis pas vraiment docile…

P : Je vais vous faire l'amour, ma belle…On verra après ce que vous en direz…

S : Vous êtes très présomptueux !

P : Non, je suis logique. Vous êtes seule ici avec moi. Je sais que vous n'avez pas accepté mon invitation par désir mais parce que vous vouliez me soutirer les renseignements que je vous ai donnés partiellement. N'est-ce pas ?

S : Je suis curieuse, je vous l'ai dit…

La voix du Président cède alors la place à celle d'Isis.

I : Assez joué ! Vous allez devenir nôtre. Maintenant ! Et ce n'est pas un point de vue hypothétique mais une réalité. Déshabillez-vous !

S : Non.

I : Comme vous voulez…

Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'atteindre la porte, il ouvre la paume de sa main et laisse échapper son rayon. Projetée contre le mur, elle ne peut plus bouger, allongée sur le sol. Il l'immobilise complètement en se couchant sur elle. Elle a beau tenter de se débattre, les effets du rayon la rendent trop faible pour lutter. Il ouvre la braguette de son pantalon et déchire la jolie robe de Sam, lui dénudant les seins puis lui retirant son string. Il jette les lambeaux de tissus à travers la pièce. Elle est désormais entièrement nue devant lui et ne bouge plus. Elle sait ce qui l'attend. Il lui écarte alors violemment les cuisses et s'apprête à la pénétrer quand la porte de la chambre vole en éclats.

J : Lâche-la !

P/I : Jamais. Tu vas la voir jouir sous tes yeux maudit Tau'ri ! ! !

Il se relève légèrement afin de bien dégager sa main pour atteindre sa cible dans les meilleures conditions. Un laps de temps suffisant à Jack. Il lui tire une balle dans la tête. Le Président des Etats-Unis s'effondre, raide mort, aux côtés de Sam, toujours prostrée. Jack la prend dans ses bras et la porte sur le lit. Elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits et sanglote.

J : Là, chut…c'est fini, Sam…tout va bien…je suis là…

S : J'ai eu si peur…Oh, Jack !

Les mains de Jack sur son corps lui font soudainement prendre conscience de sa nudité. Elle s'écarte de lui en rougissant. Il la dévore des yeux et tend la main vers la pointe d'un sein qu'il effleure du bout des doigts, sans aucun égard pour ce qu'elle vient de vivre ou pour le reste. Elle est si belle ! Et il la désire tellement ! Il lui relève la tête doucement et plante son regard dans ses yeux. Il lit en elle l'écho de son propre désir. Sa main glisse vers son bas-ventre. Elle se tend vers lui. Que faire ? Elle vient de poser sa propre main sur la braguette de son smoking, pour s'assurer de l'effet qu'elle produit sur l'homme qu'elle aime. Il n'en pleut plus. Sa bouche prend possession de celle de Sam tandis que ses doigts caressent sa nudité enfin dévoilée et que leurs langues dansent un ballet passionné, passionnel, langoureux, sensuel, amoureux. Puis il s'éloigne d'elle et lui passe sa veste sur le dos tout en rabattant les draps sur le bas de son corps. Elle ne comprend plus.

J : Hammond va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, Sam…

S : Oh… !

J : Et puis, je ne veux pas profiter de votre état de choc. Si nous faisons un jour l'amour ensemble, je veux que ce soit en toute connaissance de cause et sans risquer d'être interrompus. Vous comprenez ?

S : Je comprends, Jack. Mais je voudrais tant que les choses soient différentes entre nous…

J : Moi aussi. Si vous saviez à quel point… !

S : Embrassez-moi une dernière fois et vous saurez que ce que vous ressentez est totalement partagé.

J : Nous n'avons pas le temps. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vu et touché de vous ce soir.

S : Je vous promets que vous le reverrez sous peu.

J : C'est mon vœu le plus cher.

Hammond arrive dans la chambre, accompagné des sbires du Président. Ils voient d'abord Sam assise sur le lit, à moitié couverte par les draps et l'autre moitié par la veste de Jack. En s'avançant, Hammond découvre le cadavre du Président.

H : Que s'est-il passé ? Nom de Dieu, Colonel ! Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire ?

J : Je viens de tuer un Goa'Uld qui était sur le point de violer Sam.

H : Vous venez de tuer le Président des Etats-Unis ! ! !

**Base du SGC – 3****ème**** jour.**

« Les Colonels O'Neill et Carter sont attendus dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Je répète : les Colonels…. »

Sam sort de son labo Jack de la salle de sport. Dans le bureau du Général se tiennent 4 policiers armés ainsi que deux inspecteurs. Quand Jack et Sam arrivent, les policiers les cernent aussitôt.

Inspecteur 1 : Vous êtes bien les Colonels Jonathan O'Neill et Samantha Carter ?

J/S : Oui.

Inspecteur 1 : Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du Président. (Aux policiers) Passez-leur les menottes !

Inspecteur 2 : Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous…etc…

Inspecteur 1 : Toutefois, compte tenu de la gravité des faits qui vous sont reprochés, aucune caution ne pourra être versée pour vous libérer. Vous allez être déférés devant un Juge dès aujourd'hui afin que vous soient lus vos chefs d'inculpation et que vous soient définies vos conditions de détention préventive. Messieurs, emmenez les prisonniers.

Les 4 policiers emmènent Sam et Jack qui n'ont pas dit un mot.

H : Que va-t-il se passer pour eux, maintenant ?

Inspecteur 1 : A moins qu'ils aient eu de bonnes raisons de tuer le Président, des raisons liées aux activités de cette base, par exemple, ils vont être jugés, condamnés et exécutés. Même le plus brillant des avocats ne les sauvera pas.

H : Je vois…

Inspecteur 2 : Il faut que vous sachiez que les instances fédérales et les Services Secrets vont poursuivre l'enquête afin de déterminer les mobiles du crime. A votre place, je commencerais à m'inquiéter…

H : Je connais leurs méthodes !

Inspecteur 1 : Ah ! Et il faut que vous sachiez que vous risquez d'être soupçonné de complicité.

H : Je m'en doutais, figurez-vous ! Cela arrangerait des tas de personnes à Washington si je tombais avec mes Colonels…

Inspecteur 1 : En tout cas, l'affaire va sûrement être bouclée en un temps record. Une idée de ce qui peut provoquer un tel empressement, Général ?

H : Secret Défense.

Inspecteur 2 : Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, Général !

Puis les 2 inspecteurs s'en vont. Hammond appelle Daniel et Jonas et leur explique la situation en détail.

D : L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent se disculper qu'en dévoilant l'existence du projet Stargate.

Jo : Et ils risquent la peine de mort s'ils ne le font pas, c'est ça ?

H : Oui.

D : Alors, nous avons un sacré problème. Qui mène l'enquête ?

H : Le FBI, la CIA, le NORAD, la NSA, etc…Tout le monde s'en mêle !

D : Ce qui veut dire que nous avons très peu de temps pour trouver une solution.

H : Je vais déjà leur fournir un avocat hors pair. C'est un ami de la famille et sans doute le meilleur spécialiste de droit pénal que je connaisse.

D : Il y a une autre chose qui m'inquiète, Général : tant que Sam et Jack sont ensemble, ils sont plus forts, moralement, j'entends. Mais si on doit les séparer, ils craqueront.

H : Hum…Vous avez raison. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…Une chance que le vice-Président nous aime bien. Quand il a su que Jack et Sam avaient tué le Président, il m'a tout de suite téléphoné et sait désormais tout de l'affaire. Il va essayer de les aider.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jack et Sam sont enfermés ensemble dans une cellule de la prison locale.

S : On est dans de beaux draps à cause de moi !

J : Non, Sam, pas à cause de vous. A cause des serpents. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous avez fait votre devoir et j'ai fait le mien.

S : Le hic, Jack, c'est qu'en dehors du SGC, nous sommes les seuls à le savoir et que nous ne pouvons pas en parler sans l'autorisation du Président que nous venons d'envoyer ad patres.

J : On va trouver une solution, Sam…

S : Comment faites-vous pour rester optimiste quand tout va mal ?

J : Ca ne va pas si mal que ça ! Pour l'instant, nous sommes ensemble, et quand je suis avec vous, je me sens mieux. Au moins, je sais comment vous allez et je me fais moins de souci.

S : C'est pareil pour moi. Votre présence me rassure.

J : Vous avez peur ?

S : Un peu. Et vous ?

J : Ma seule crainte est que l'on nous sépare.

S : Serrez-moi dans vos bras.

J : Vos désirs sont des ordres…

Il la prend contre lui et la serre aussi fort qu'il le peut, sa bouche caressant ses cheveux. Ils restent ainsi pressés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher pour les mener devant le Juge.

Juge Bawler : Vous êtes tous deux accusés de complot politique, d'attentat et de meurtre au premier degré sur la personne du chef de l'Etat. Pour cela, vous encourez la peine capitale. Maître Griffin, vos clients ont-ils eu lecture de leurs droits lors de leur arrestation ?

Griffin : Oui, Monsieur le Juge.

B : Comment comptez-vous plaider ?

G : Coupables.

B : Bien. Le vice-Président m'a fait part d'une requête particulière quant aux conditions de détention des prévenus. Ils seront donc détenus ensemble dans la prison du Comté. Ils auront deux cellules séparées et une cellule commune à leur disposition. Ils ne devront en aucun cas rencontrer les autres prisonniers. C'est pourquoi ils seront maintenus en quartier de Haute Sécurité, en isolement quasi total. Pas de visites en dehors de l'avocat ou du procureur. Des questions ?

G : Vous pensez boucler l'instruction rapidement ?

B : A mon avis, Maître Griffin, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous préparer à comparaître avant la fin du mois. Ce qui vous laisse environ 3 semaines pour préparer votre défense. Autre chose ?

G : Non, Monsieur le Juge.

B : Alors on se revoit sous peu.

**Prison de Denver (Colorado) – 7****ème**** jour.**

G : Bonjour, Sam, Jack…Vous allez bien ?

J : On tient le coup. Merci. Vous avez du nouveau ?

G : Oui.

J : Dites-nous !

G : L'accusation veut prouver que vous avez agi dans un but politique. Ils comptent reprendre le dossier de la mort du Sénateur Kinsey et ainsi démontrer que vos motifs étaient de déstabiliser le pouvoir en place.

S : Et à quelles fins ?

G : Jack n'a jamais caché sa préférence pour les démocrates…Quant à vous, Sam, les crédits alloués à vos recherches ont été amputés de moitié depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir du Président. La partie civile pense que cela peut suffire à constituer de sérieux mobiles.

S : Mais ça ne tient pas debout ! ! !

J : D'autant que nous n'avions pas besoin de tuer le Président pour ça !

G : Justement ! Votre plan initial aurait été que Sam le fasse boire, l'allume et l'accuse ensuite de viol, viol qui aurait été constaté par l'arrivée inopinée de Jack et de George, photos à l'appui.

S : Absurde !

G : Absolument ! Nous allons donc contre-attaquer en nous servant d'une partie de l'enregistrement de la soirée. Cet enregistrement est désormais la propriété de l'Etat et est classé Secret Défense. Seul le vice-Président et George y ont accès. Or, ils ont tous deux accepté de venir témoigner à la barre. Ce qui est parfaitement légal.

S : N'est-il pas interdit de dissimuler des informations à la partie adverse ?

G : Si. Sauf si la raison d'Etat le permet. Vous saisissez ?

J : Ca c'est génial ! Géant ! Super !

G : Ne vous emballez pas, Jack. Vous allez quand même devoir expliquer pourquoi Sam cachait un micro en elle et pourquoi elle ne s'est pas plus débattue. Vous allez sûrement aussi être amenés à expliquer la nature de vos relations.

S : De quoi parlez-vous ?

G : Certains témoignages laissent entendre que vous auriez une liaison, tous les deux. Est-ce exact ?

J : Ca n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire !

G : Détrompez-vous…Si l'accusation voit sa théorie de complot politique tomber à l'eau, ils pourront toujours s'appuyer sur votre vie privée. En voyant Sam se faire draguer par le Président, vous seriez devenu fou de jalousie.

S : Et l'enregistrement de la soirée ? On n'en tient plus compte ?

G : Le fait est que la fin de l'enregistrement fait référence à vos sentiments…

S : N'importe quoi ! Et quels sentiments ? Nous n'avons jamais, je dis bien jamais, dérogé à la règle de non-fraternisation. Même encore aujourd'hui où nous n'aurions plus grand chose à perdre. Mais nous restons fidèles à nos engagements envers l'armée tant que nous sommes encore militaires.

J : Du calme, Sam…OK, Peter. Vous savez comment on peut faire pour expliquer tout ça ?

G : Ca ne va pas vous plaire…

J : Dites toujours.

G : Avouez vos sentiments réciproques.

J/S : De quoi ? ? ? ! ! !

S : C'est du délire !

G : Ecoutez…C'est la seule et unique solution. Quand le Procureur va vous poser la question, n'oubliez pas que vous serez sous serment. Si vous mentez, vous pourrez être accusés de parjure et risquer de faire capoter toute ma ligne de défense. Dites la vérité sur vos sentiments, sur le déroulement exact de la soirée, sur la justification de vos actes, et laissez-moi faire le reste. D'accord ?

S : En faisant cela, on dit adieu à nos carrières…

G : En ne le faisant pas, c'est à votre existence que vous pourriez dire adieu…

J : On a déjà vécu ça, Sam…

S : De toutes façons, rien ne prouve que nous avons effectivement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre en dehors d'un attachement certain lié à notre amitié et au caractère particulier de notre profession.

G : Et vous ressentez la même chose pour Daniel, Jonas et Teal'c ?

S : Oui.

G : Ah oui ? Vous les embrassez aussi comme vous avez embrassé Jack ? ? ?

J : C'est moi qui l'ai embrassée, nuance… !

G : Ca revient au même, Jack ! La petite conversation qui a suivi démontre que votre relation est bien plus qu'amicale. Mais je vous laisse y repenser tranquillement. Pesez le pour et le contre. Je reviendrai vous voir demain pour savoir ce que vous avez décidé. Ca vous va ?

J : Ouais.

S : Pff…C'est bon, je vais y réfléchir…Mais je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette affaire !

G : Moi non plus, Sam…Croyez-moi !

Griffin parti, Sam et Jack sont raccompagnés dans leurs cellules respectives. Elle tourne en rond et se demande comment elle va gérer tout ça. Il est plus calme, allongé sur son lit, se disant que l'heure des aveux est peut-être venue.

Après le dîner, comme chaque jour, ils se retrouvent dans leur cellule commune.

J : Alors, Sam, vous avez réfléchi ?

S : Oui. Et vous ?

J : Moi aussi. Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser que j'ai gagné mon pari…

S : Quel pari ?

J : Vous deviez me faire avouer ce que je ne voulais pas vous dire, vous vous souvenez ?

S : Jack…Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ! Vous avez vraiment le chic pour vous rappeler les choses les plus anodines dans les pires situations. Soyez sérieux, pour une fois !

J : Je suis très sérieux, Sam…Très très sérieux. Et vous me devez une soirée en tête-à-tête.

S : Nous en avons eu une tous les soirs de la semaine ! Sans compter les journées. Nous sommes seuls les ¾ du temps !

J : Mais ce n'est pas pareil…

S : Je dois dire oui à toutes vos propositions, c'est ça ?

J : J'enlève juste la limite du convenable.

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Parce que, depuis plus de 6 ans, et encore plus depuis l'autre soir, je brûle de désir pour vous. Je me consume à petits feux et que je n'ai plus envie de faire comme si ce que je ressentais n'existait pas. Ca existe. Je vous désire de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Je vous aime, Sam. J'aime ce que vous êtes, j'aime vos sourires, j'aime votre façon de me parler de trucs auxquels je ne comprends rien, j'aime l'expression de vos yeux en ce moment, j'aime vous toucher et j'adore vous embrasser. Interdiction ou pas, je n'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi et cela va au-delà de tous les règlements de l'univers. Aussi, entre ma fin de carrière et vous, c'est vous que je choisis. Voilà ce que je ressens et ce que je dirai lors du procès. Mais je dois savoir une chose : m'aimez-vous ?

Elle s'approche de lui.

S : Je suis sensée dire oui à tout ?

J : Absolument !

Elle lui caresse le visage et pose ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Un baiser ardent s'en suit. Elle reste contre lui.

S : Je t'aime, Jack. Cela répond-il à la question ?. Pour le meilleur de ce qu'il nous reste à vivre et pour le pire de ce que nous avons déjà vécu. J'ai bien réfléchi et c'est aussi ce que je dirai au procès : je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Je ne peux plus. Tu es entré dans mon cœur et dans ma vie tout entière. Tu me possèdes déjà alors que tu ne m'as pas encore fait l'amour.

J : Nous avons le temps, tu sais…

S : Ici ?

J : J'admets que l'endroit manque de romantisme mais le lit est confortable…et personne ne viendra nous déranger avant 1 heure.

S : Je ne suis guère convaincue…

J : Je vais tenter de te rallier à ma cause…

Il l'embrasse langoureusement, jouant avec sa langue, avec ses lèvres, posant les siennes dans son cou, mordillant le lobe d'une oreille, lui caressant le corps de ses mains. Elle frissonne.

S : C'est bon, je me rends ! Tes arguments sont très probants, mon cœur…

J : Alors déshabille-moi, Sam !

Elle passe ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le lui retire. Tout en lui embrassant le torse, elle défait le pantalon qui tombe au sol. Il s'assoit sur le lit. Elle lui enlève les chaussures et les chaussettes. Ne reste que le boxer. Elle jette un œil sur Jack, se redresse, l'embrasse et se baisse à nouveau pour glisser les mains dans le boxer et le faire lentement coulisser jusqu'à terre. Puis il la dénude à son tour. Ce qu'ils font ensuite est censuré. Mais tout le monde l'imagine !

Une heure après le début de leurs ébats, un gardien les ramène à leurs cellules.

**Cour de justice de Denver. 3 semaines plus tard. 2****ème**** jour du procès à huis clos.**

Le Procureur Larson demande à interroger Sam et Jack après avoir entendu le directeur de l'hôtel-restaurant, le maître d'hôtel et les gardes du corps du Président. Sam s'avance en premier.

L : Colonel Carter, que faisiez-vous en compagnie du Président dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?

S : Nous discutions d'astrophysique et d'Histoire.

L : Et c'est tout ?

S : Non. Mais le reste est classé Secret-Défense.

L : Admettons. Pourquoi avoir accepté de boire un dernier verre avec lui ?

S : Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

L : Et vous répondez toujours « oui » à toutes les sollicitations masculines, Colonel ?

S : Toutes n'émanent pas du Président des Etats-Unis !

L : Le prestige de la fonction ?

S : Non, la curiosité.

L : Pensiez-vous obtenir quelque dérogation particulière en couchant avec lui ?

G : Objection ! Pure spéculation.

B : Objection rejetée. Je désire entendre la réponse du Colonel.

S : Je ne comptais pas coucher avec lui.

L : Mais vous saviez que c'était ce que lui voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

S : Oui.

L : Vous l'avez donc allumé ?

S : Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ça…Il s'est allumé tout seul en voyant ma photo dans mon dossier.

L : Et vous ne comptiez pas lui demander une faveur pour vous permettre d'aimer librement le Colonel O'Neill ?

S : Non.

L : Pourtant, vous aimez le Colonel O'Neill, non ?

S : C'est exact.

L : Et vous savez que c'est interdit par la loi sur la non-fraternisation entre officiers ?

S : Oui. Cependant, aucune loi ne peut régir le cœur.

L : Vos sentiments sont-ils réciproques ?

S : Oui.

L : Aviez-vous consommé votre amour avant cette fameuse soirée ?

S : Non, jamais. Nous ne nous l'étions pas même avoué.

L : Et maintenant ?

S : Nous n'avions plus rien à perdre. Alors, nous avons enfreint la loi. Ma carrière m'importe moins que mes sentiments pour lui.

L : Etait-il jaloux de votre comportement avec le Président ?

S : Non.

L : En êtes-vous certaine ?

S : Totalement. Il savait que je n'étais pas le moins du monde attirée par le Président.

L : Alors, Colonel Carter, comment expliquez-vous que le Colonel O'Neill soit arrivé dans la chambre, vous ai retrouvée nue et ai tué le Président ?

S : Je ne peux l'expliquer sans parjure ou sans trahir le Secret-Défense.

L : Donc, d'après vous, le meurtre du Président relève du Secret-Défense ?

S : Oui.

L : C'est à se demander ce que nous faisons tous ici, puisque tout est classé top-secret ! ! !

B : Monsieur Larson, je vous prierai de garder vos remarques pour vous à l'avenir !

L : Monsieur le Juge, je ne peux décemment pas faire la lumière sur le témoignage des inculpés s'ils se cachent derrière le Secret-Défense…

B : Il va pourtant falloir vous y faire. En avez-vous terminé avec le témoin ?

L : Oui.

B : Maître Griffin ?

G : Pas de question.

B : C'est bon. Colonel Carter, vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir. Nous reprendrons l'audience après le déjeuner.

Sam va reprendre sa place entre Jack et Peter Griffin.

J : Tu as été super, ma puce ! Je suis fier de toi.

S : Merci. Ca va être ton tour, cet après-midi…

J : Je suis serein.

G : Ca s'annonce plutôt bien. Votre témoignage, Sam, a été criant de vérité et de sincérité. Les jurés buvaient littéralement vos paroles. Bien joué ! Si Jack fait la même chose, c'est presque gagné ! Le coup de massue viendra avec le témoignage du vice-Président. Tout se passe, pour le moment, comme nous l'avions prévu.

Jack est appelé par le Procureur dès leur retour à la Cour.

L : Colonel O'Neill, quels sentiments aviez-vous pour le Président ?

J : Je n'en étais pas amoureux ! Il voulait m'épouser mais j'ai refusé ! ! !

Dans la salle, on entend quelques rires.

B : Colonel, vous êtes ici dans une Cour de justice, pas dans un cabaret ! Que je ne vous reprenne pas à faire du mauvais humour sinon je vous inculpe pour outrage à magistrat. Maintenant, répondez à Monsieur Larson, je vous prie.

J : J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour son prédécesseur avec lequel j'ai d'ailleurs toujours d'excellentes relations amicales. Je n'ai jamais caché mon manque d'intérêt pour la politique même si j'ai toujours voté démocrate.

L : Donc, vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

J : Je respectais la fonction qu'il occupait.

L : Et lui-même ne vous portait pas dans son cœur, surtout depuis la mort du Sénateur Kinsey, n'est-ce pas ?

J : C'est en effet ce qu'il m'a dit.

L : Quand ?

J : Quand il est venu visiter la base.

L : Soit le jour même où vous l'avez tué.

J : Oui.

L : Pourriez-vous nous parler de la mort du Sénateur Kinsey, Colonel ?

G : Objection, Votre Honneur ! Cette affaire n'a aucun lien avec l'affaire présente.

B : Le Sénateur Kinsey s'est suicidé. Je ne vois pas en quoi le Colonel O'Neill est concerné. Monsieur Larson, expliquez-nous où vous voulez en venir.

L : Le Sénateur et le Colonel O'Neill étaient de vieilles connaissances. Quelques temps avant son suicide, le Sénateur avait été pris en otage à son domicile par le Colonel et un autre homme dénommé Maybourne, un ancien Colonel à la retraite.

B : Colonel ?

J : Le Colonel Carter, qui à l'époque était encore Major, avait été kidnappée et nous soupçonnions le Sénateur Kinsey de savoir où elle était retenue. Il faisait partie d'une organisation para-gouvernementale chargée de s'approprier le fruit des découvertes que notre base fait depuis plus de 6 ans. Mais, pour en revenir à ce que disait le Procureur, nous ne l'avions pas pris en otage, nous l'interrogions. Puis nous sommes repartis sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne se soit échangé.

B : Le Sénateur avait-il des griefs plus sérieux contre vous ?

J : Les mêmes, je suppose, que ceux du Président.

B : Qui étaient ?

J : Liés au Secret-Défense.

B : Je vois…Votre objection, Maître Griffin, est retenue. Les jurés sont priés de ne pas tenir compte de la question sur le Sénateur Kinsey ni des réponses du Colonel. Poursuivez, Monsieur Larson.

L : D'accord, Colonel…Alors peut-être nous direz-vous ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre du Président et comment vous avez pu y entrer ?

J : Je voulais m'assurer que le Colonel Carter allait bien.

L : N'étiez-vous pas plutôt jaloux ?

J : Non. Je savais que si le Président voulait la séduire, il devrait user de la force. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu j'avais l'intention de demander au Colonel de rentrer avec moi à la base.

L : Vous pensiez sérieusement qu'un homme dans la position du Président se risquerait à tout perdre pour assouvir son désir en violant un Colonel de l'armée des Etats-Unis ? ? ?

J : J'avais toutes les raisons de le croire.

L : Je vais vous dire ce que je pense, moi : vous refusiez l'idée même qu'un autre homme puisse faire l'amour à la femme que vous aimiez et que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'aimer. Quand vous êtes arrivé dans la chambre, elle était nue et était sur le point de céder aux avances du Président. Vous avez vu rouge et vous avez tué le Président.

J : Vous oubliez un détail : elle était effectivement nue mais lui n'avait ouvert que sa braguette et seul son pénis était à découvert.

L : Et alors ? N'avez-vous jamais fait l'amour sans vous dévêtir ?

J : Pas la première fois que je séduis une femme que je suis sensé désirer depuis longtemps.

L : Donc, selon vous, il aurait tenté de la violer, c'est ça ?

J : Oui.

L : Elle ne portait pourtant aucune trace de violence. D'après le médecin, elle ne s'est pas débattue et n'avait pas assez d'alcool dans le sang pour perdre la notion des choses. Vous expliquez sa passivité comment ?

J : Mes arguments sont Secret-Défense.

L : Ben voyons ! Comme c'est pratique ! ! ! Vous allez aussi me dire que vous avez tué le Président sous couvert de la raison d'Etat ?

J : C'est tout à fait ça. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir en débarrassant le monde d'un fléau que vous ne pourriez pas imaginer.

L : Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot, Colonel O'Neill ! Vous aimez le Colonel Carter depuis de nombreuses années et vous étiez tellement frustré de ne pas pouvoir ni le lui dire ni le lui montrer que vous avez tué l'homme qui allait lui faire l'amour, un homme que vous n'apprécierez guère, qui plus est.

J : Et elle ne serait pas supposée m'en vouloir ? Je ne sais pas, moi, mais je tue son presque amant et, pour me punir de cet acte, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et fait l'amour avec moi ? Ca ne vous semble pas un peu étrange, à vous ?

L : Pas plus étrange que certains couples qui pratiquent le sado-masochisme, Colonel ! Bien que dans votre cas, cela soit poussé à l'extrême.

B : Ca suffit, Monsieur Larson ! Si vous n'avez pas de questions plus pertinentes à soumettre au témoin, je vous suggère de le laisser répondre à Maître Griffin. Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, veuillez ne pas retenir les derniers commentaires du Procureur. Merci.

L : Pas d'autres questions.

G : Moi non plus.

B : Vous pouvez regagner votre place, Colonel. Monsieur Larson, désirez-vous appeler un autre témoin ?

L : Non, j'ai terminé, Votre Honneur.

B : En ce cas, Maître Griffin, veuillez appeler votre premier témoin.

G : J'appelle le Général George Hammond.

Hammond s'avance et prend place.

Huissier : Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité ? Levez la main droite et dites « je le jure ».

H : Je le jure.

B : Asseyez-vous.

G : Général Hammond, êtes-vous le supérieur hiérarchique direct des deux prévenus ?

H : C'est exact. Ils sont sous mes ordres à la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

G : A ce titre, que savez-vous des relations qu'ils entretenaient avec le Président ?

H : Lorsque le Président est venu visiter la base ce jour-là, il semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour le Colonel Carter. Il l'a donc conviée à un dîner en compagnie du Colonel O'Neill, du Professeur Daniel Jackson et de Jonas Quinn.

G : Que savez-vous d'autre ?

H : Les Colonels O'Neill et Carter avaient d'excellentes raisons de croire que le Président n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. Ils m'ont fait part de leurs soupçons avant d'aller dîner.

G : Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

H : Pas sans l'accord du vice-Président, Maître !

L : Objection ! Je ne vois pas en quoi le témoignage du Général Hammond peut être soumis à l'aval du vice-Président.

B : Maître Griffin, je souhaiterais savoir où vous voulez en venir.

G : Les activités professionnelles de mes clients sont classées Secret-Défense, Votre Honneur. Or, la seule personne pouvant expliquer pourquoi ils ont été obligés de tuer le Président se trouve être le vice-Président puisque lui seul a le pouvoir de lever le Secret-Défense.

B : Poursuivez. Objection rejetée.

G : Général Hammond, quels sont les états de service de vos deux officiers ?

H : Le Colonel Carter est irréprochable en tous points. Le Colonel O'Neill est le meilleur stratège et le plus fin soldat que je connaisse.

G : Quels sont leurs rôles respectifs à la base ?

H : Le Colonel Carter est astrophysicienne et travaille avec beaucoup d'acharnement sur différents projets scientifiques liés aux activités de la base. Quant au Colonel O'Neill, il me seconde et me remplace quand je suis absent. C'est aussi à lui que reviendra bientôt la direction de la base.

G : Vous avez donc pleinement confiance en eux et vous n'aviez nulle raison de douter de leurs soupçons ?

H : Absolument.

G : Où étiez-vous quand votre équipe dînait avec le Président ?

H : Je me trouvais derrière le restaurant, dans une camionnette.

G : Que faisiez-vous ?

H : J'écoutais leurs conversations.

G : Un des membres portait-il un micro ?

H : Le Colonel Carter en avait effectivement un dissimulé en elle.

G : En elle ?

H : Oui.

G : Vous voulez dire qu'elle l'avait avalé et le cachait dans son estomac ?

H : Non. Cette méthode est trop galvaudée de nos jours. Elle l'avait fixé ailleurs.

G : Dans une partie intime de son anatomie ?

H : Oui.

G : Pourquoi le Colonel Carter dissimulait-elle un micro ?

H : Afin de confondre le Président.

G : Pendant le repas ?

H : Ou après, selon ce que ce dernier allait proposer. Mais nous savions qu'il chercherait à la séduire en privé. Il avait réservé une suite dans le restaurant où ils dînaient.

G : Et que s'est-il passé ?

H : Il l'a invitée à boire un dernier verre, elle a accepté. Le Colonel est venu me rejoindre. Le Président et le Colonel Carter ont discuté puis il a essayé de la violer.

L : Objection ! Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez !

G : Détrompez-vous, Monsieur le Juge, nous avons les enregistrements de la soirée.

Un grand brouhaha se fait alors entendre dans la salle.

B : Silence ! Maître Griffin, Monsieur Larson, veuillez approcher. Général Hammond, je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment.

H : Je le suis doublement, Monsieur le Juge. Ainsi que l'a souvent fait remarquer le Procureur Larson, ce procès est faussé par le Secret-Défense. Mais je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir le révéler au grand jour. Or, il est absolument impératif qu'il le soit. C'est pourquoi le vice-Président a tenu à témoigner ici même dès demain à condition que seules soient présentes les personnes assermentées de l'Etat.

L : Les Jurés devront se retirer ?

H : Oui. Ce que vous allez entendre ne devra en aucun cas sortir de cette salle d'audience et pour quelque raison que ce soit.

L : Monsieur le Juge, il y a eu dissimulation d'éléments pouvant aider à l'enquête. Ces mêmes éléments ne m'ont pas davantage été communiqués. Et maintenant, la défense désirerait que nous nous passions du Jury. Ceci n'est plus un procès mais une pantomime, une farce, une parodie de procès !

B : Calmez-vous, Procureur !

G : Ce n'est pas la défense qui a demandé au vice-Président, mais le vice-Président qui me l'a demandé, Monsieur le Procureur !

B : Je vous signale également qu'il n'y a pas eu de vice de forme dans la procédure puisque le Secret-Défense ne peut être levé que sur ordre du Chef de l'Etat. Ce qui est – ou sera – demain le cas. C'est pourquoi la dernière objection est rejetée et la proposition du vice-Président acceptée. Vous pouvez tous regagner vos places.

Les deux avocats s'éloignent et Hammond quitte la barre.

B : Mesdames et Messieurs, au vu de nouveaux éléments, l'audience de ce jour est levée. Les débats reprendront demain en la seule présence des accusés, de leur avocat, du Procureur, du Général Hammond, du Professeur Jackson, de Monsieur Quinn, de l'huissier et de moi-même. L'ordre émanant de la Maison Blanche, le Jury devra se retirer et attendre dans une autre salle qu'on les rappelle.

La stupéfaction se lit sur les visages de tous les Jurés et des témoins de l'accusation.

**Cour de Justice de Denver. 3****ème**** jour du procès.**

La salle est quasiment vide. Seules les personnes concernées directement par le procès et par le Secret-Défense sont présentes.

B : Maître Griffin, nous attendons que vous appeliez votre témoin.

G : J'appelle donc Monsieur le vice-Président des Etats-Unis.

Lequel s'avance et prend place à la barre. Il jure de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, la main gauche posée sur la Bible et la droite levée.

G : Monsieur, êtes-vous prêt à lever le Secret-Défense devant nous aujourd'hui ?

VP : Je le suis.

G : Que pouvez-nous nous dire sur les événements qui ont précédé le meurtre du Président ?

VP : Je dois vous expliquer en détail quelles sont les activités particulières des deux accusés et de la base de Cheyenne Mountain afin que vous compreniez pourquoi le Président est mort. Il y a de cela un peu plus de 7 ans, le Professeur Jackson ici présent découvrait un moyen de voyager dans l'espace. Au début du siècle, des archéologues avaient trouvé en Egypte un anneau immense autour duquel étaient dessinés des signes que l'on pouvait alors qualifier de cabalistiques. C'est en déchiffrant ces signes que le Professeur Jackson a découvert leur réelle signification. Dès lors, une équipe fut formée pour traverser ce qu'on a appelé la Porte des Etoiles. L'équipe était dirigée par le Colonel O'Neill et d'autres militaires en plus du Professeur Jackson. Ils allèrent sur une planète où régnait un être dénommé Râ. Il se faisait passer pour un Dieu. Après avoir tué Râ, les militaires sont revenus sur Terre et ont laissé le Professeur Jackson sur Abydos. Un an plus tard, la base de Cheyenne Mountain fut attaquée par des individus ayant traversé la Porte. C'est ainsi que le Colonel O'Neill reprit du service sous le commandement du général Hammond. Son équipe était la même que l'année précédente mais on y avait incorporé le Capitaine Samantha Carter. Ils repartirent sur Abydos pour récupérer le Professeur Jackson et firent connaissance avec Apophis. Ils apprirent alors que tous ces faux Dieux étaient en fait des Goa'Ulds. Pour faire court, le Goa'Uld est une espèce vivante de reptile qui, pour exister, prend le corps des humains. L'humain devient un hôte et n'a plus d'existence propre. A ce jour, les équipes Stargate ont déjoué un nombre quasi incalculable de fois des offensives Goa'Ulds contre la Terre. Surtout SG1, l'équipe composée des Colonels O'Neill et Carter, du Professeur Jackson, de Monsieur Jonas Quinn qui n'est pas originaire de la Terre mais d'une planète du nom de Kélonia, et de Teal'c, un ancien guerrier d'Apophis, originaire de la planète Chul'ak.

L : Vous voulez dire que nous avons deux aliens dans cette salle ?

VP : Absolument, Monsieur Larson.

L : Excusez-moi, Monsieur le vice-Président, mais votre récit relève davantage de la science-fiction que de ma réalité quotidienne. Pouvez-vous nous prouver ce que vous dites ?

VP : Si Monsieur le Juge le permet, je souhaiterai que Teal'c vienne à la barre.

B : Monsieur Larson, une objection ?

L : Aucune, Votre Honneur.

B : Monsieur Teal'c, si vous voulez bien vous avancer. Merci, Monsieur le vice-Président.

G : Je me réserve le droit de rappeler Monsieur le vice-Président ultérieurement.

B : Entendu, Maître.

Teal'c prend la place du témoin.

G : Teal'c, que représente l'insigne que vous avez sur le front ?

T : C'est une marque qui est faite à tous les Jaffas lorqu'ils font serment d'allégeance au Goa'Uld qui les asservit.

G : Qu'est-ce qu'un Jaffa ?

T : C'est un soldat et un hôte de Goa'Ulds encore larvaires.

G : En êtes vous un ?

T : Oui. J'étais le primat d'Apophis, son bras droit, si vous préférez.

G : Et que s'est-il passé ?

T : Le Colonel O'Neill m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais plus continuer à servir un faux Dieu.

G : Quand et en quelles circonstances avez-vous rencontré le Colonel O'Neill et les autres membres de SG1 ?

T : L'épouse de Daniel Jackson avait été enlevée par Apophis et était devenue l'hôte d'Amon'êt, la femme d'Apophis. SG1 était à sa recherche et ils ont été faits prisonniers. Lorsqu'Apophis m'a demandé de tuer tous les humains qui étaient avec eux, j'ai regardé le Colonel O'Neill et j'ai su. J'ai alors braqué ma lance sur les Jaffas et j'ai permis aux humains de s'échapper.

G : Et ensuite ?

T : O'Neill m'a proposé de me joindre à eux. J'ai accepté et j'ai fait le serment de toujours servir la Tau'ri.

G : La Tau'ri ?

T : La Terre.

G : Maintenant, Teal'c, pourriez-vous montrer à la Cour à quoi ressemble un Goa'Uld ?

Teal'c se lève, soulève son tee-shirt et extrait un court instant le Goa'Uld de son abdomen. Le procureur, le juge, l'avocat et l'huissier sont bouches bées. Puis Teal'c remet la larve à sa place.

G : Eh ben…Vous nous avez dit que votre Goa'Uld n'était pas encore adulte, c'est bien ça ?

T : C'est exact. Pour le comparer à quelque chose que vous connaissez, on pourrait dire qu'il est comme une chenille à qui je sers de chrysalide. Une fois à maturité, il devra sortir de moi et se trouver un hôte…ou mourir. Mais une fois que j'en serai dépourvu, je mourrai aussi.

L : C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la mort du Président.

G : On y vient, Monsieur le Procureur. Merci, Teal'c, vous pouvez disposer. Je souhaiterai rappeler le Colonel O'Neill à la barre.

Jack revient.

G : Que s'est-il passé lorsque le Président est venu visiter la base ?

J : Le Colonel Carter et moi avons ressenti la présence d'un Goa'Uld quand il s'est approché de nous.

G : Seulement vous deux ? Comment est-ce possible ?

J : Nous avons tous deux hébergé pendant un laps de temps des Goa'Ulds en nous. En fait, pour être plus précis, des Tok'ras, qui sont des Goa'Ulds révolutionnaires. De leur passage dans notre corps, ils nous ont laissé une partie de leur mémoire et la faculté de sentir la présence de leurs congénères.

G : Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que sont les Tok'ras ?

J : Ils luttent depuis des siècles contre l'hégémonie des Grands Maîtres Goa'Ulds. Ce sont des rebelles très recherchés, et il se trouve que ce sont aussi nos alliés. Ils comptent dans leurs rangs l'ancien Général Jacob Carter, le père du Colonel. Il y a quelques années, Jacob était atteint d'un cancer et était sur le point de mourir. Sa fille lui a proposé de rencontrer Selmak, une Tok'ra agonisante qui cherchait un nouvel hôte. La spécificité des Tok'ras est qu'ils ne prennent jamais d'hôte sans leur consentement conjoint et qu'ils ne détruisent pas l'esprit humain. Aussi, quand Jacob accepta, c'était de son plein gré. Pour schématiser, ce sont deux êtres partageant la même enveloppe charnelle.

G : Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont la capacité de guérir nos maladies létales ?

J : Oui. Ils vivent également pendant plusieurs siècles.

G : Comment avez-vous été amenés à devenir des hôtes, le Colonel Carter et vous ?

J : Pour le Colonel Carter, c'était un accident mais sans lequel nous n'aurions jamais rencontré les Tok'ras. Pour moi, c'est différent. Lors d'une mission, il y a quelques mois, j'ai été très grièvement blessé. La seule solution pour que je vive était de m'incuber un Goa'Uld Tok'ra. Etant inconscient, c'est le Colonel Carter et le Général Hammond qui en prirent la décision. Dès que je fus rétabli, on a extrait mon symbiote et je suis toujours là grâce à lui.

B : Bien. Et vous dites donc que le Président était devenu un Goa'Uld ?

J : C'est en effet ce que nous pensions, le Colonel Carter et moi. C'est pourquoi nous avons accepté de dîner avec lui. Le Colonel Carter cachait un micro afin que nous puissions enregistrer les preuves dont nous avions besoin pour le confondre.

G : Pensiez-vous être amené à le tuer ?

J : Non.

G : Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

J : Il était en train de violer le Colonel Carter et s'apprêtait à me neutraliser.

G : Comment ?

J : Comme il l'avait déjà fait pour Sam, il comptait se servir de son rayon.

G : De quoi parlez-vous ? Est-ce l'objet ici présent enregistré comme pièce à conviction n°37 ?

J : Oui.

G : On s'en sert comment ?

J : Je vais vous montrer, si vous le permettez, Monsieur le Juge.

B : Je vous en prie, Colonel.

J : Teal'c, pouvez-vous me servir de cible, s'il vous plaît ?

B : Vous allez tirer sur lui ?

J : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur le Juge, après quelques secondes, Teal'c sera rétabli. C'est la raison pour laquelle je fais appel à lui et non à quelqu'un d'autre.

B : Très bien. On vous regarde.

Jack passe l'objet autour de sa main et projette le rayon sur Teal'c qui recule de quelques mètres lors de l'impact, titube un peu, et finalement tombe à terre, complètement sonné. Quelques secondes, plus tard, il se relève et reprend sa place.

G : Cette arme a des effets paralysants ?

J : Disons qu'elle vous assomme et vous laisse sans force pendant plusieurs minutes.

G : Le temps nécessaire à neutraliser un adversaire ?

J : Oui, ou une future victime.

G : Donc, vous avez été contraint de tuer le Président par légitime défense ?

J : C'est exact.

G : Pouvez-vous le prouver ?

J : Les enregistrements sont suffisamment explicites pour le faire, oui.

B : Pouvons-nous les écouter ?

J : Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, Monsieur le Juge.

G : Je rappelle donc Monsieur le vice-Président à la barre.

Jack lui cède la place.

G : Monsieur le vice-Président, la Cour souhaiterait écouter les enregistrements faits lors de la soirée où le Président est mort. Est-ce possible ?

VP : Tout à fait.

Il se tourne vers l'huissier et lui tend les bandes magnétiques.

Pendant de longues minutes, chacun écoute religieusement la conversation entre Sam et le Président. Quand celui-ci prend la voix d'Isis, on entend quelques expressions surprises chez les avocats, le juge et l'huissier. A la fin de la bande, le juge demande à voir le Procureur et l'avocat dans son bureau.

B : Au vu de ces nouveaux éléments, je propose que nous levions les charges qui pèsent sur les inculpés.

L : Il n'en demeure pas moins que le Colonel O'Neill a bel et bien tué le Président. Comment comptez-vous expliquer son geste au monde entier ?

B : Ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Le vice-Président a déjà trouvé une parade.

L : Vous décidez donc d'un non-lieu ?

B : Vous suggérez la légitime défense ?

L : Ce fut le cas. Mais, de toutes façons, cela revient au même. Je conviens qu'à la place du Colonel O'Neill, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. Je suis donc d'accord pour un abandon des charges et la remise en liberté immédiate des deux Colonels.

B : Parfait.

Ils reviennent tous trois dans la salle d'audience.

B : Huissier, pourriez-vous faire revenir le Jury ?

Au retour du Jury, le Juge reprend la parole.

B : Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, nous tenons à nous excuser du déroulement inhabituel de ce procès. Toutefois, au vu et au su de nouveaux éléments dont vous ne devez pas avoir connaissance, la Cour déclare que les charges retenues contre les deux accusés sont levées. Aussi, ils sont à nouveau libres et ne seront plus inquiétés par la justice sur l'affaire que nous venons de traiter. Je tiens néanmoins à personnellement vous remercier de vous être déplacés et d'avoir eu la gentillesse d'attendre en vain. Vous serez dédommagés du temps que vous venez de perdre.

La Cour se retire. Jack et Sam tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une fois les Jurés et le Procureur partis, il ne demeure dans la salle que les membres de SG1, le Général Hammond et l'avocat Griffin. Le vice-Président refait alors son apparition.

VP : Colonels O'Neill et Carter, pourrais-je vous entretenir un instant en privé ?

J : Tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur ! On vous doit une fière chandelle, vous savez ! D'ailleurs, si vous comptez briguer la Maison Blanche, je vote pour vous ! ! !

Le vice-Président rit et s'éloigne avec eux vers un coin de la salle.

VP : Cette affaire étant maintenant classée, j'aimerais que nous parlions de vous deux. Vous savez que vous risquez de vous retrouver devant une autre Cour ?

S : La Cour Martiale ?

VP : Vous êtes passés outre la loi de non-fraternisation…

J : Nous pensions n'avoir plus rien à perdre, Monsieur. De toutes façons, je suis prêt à quitter l'armée si on me le demande. A choisir entre elle et Sam, je garde Sam.

VP : Et vous, Colonel Carter ? Vous pourriez abandonner votre si brillante carrière ?

S : Pour rester avec Jack, Monsieur, sans la moindre hésitation.

VP : Je vois…Dites-moi, que pensez-vous, d'un point de vue objectif, de cette loi ?

J : Elle est absurde. Surtout au SGC.

VP : Pourquoi ?

J : Nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, hommes et femmes. Nous n'avons pas le droit de parler de nos activités à d'autres personnes que celles de la base. Donc, à moins de faire vœu de chasteté, il est normal que des liens plus que fraternels ou amicaux se tissent entre nous tous. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

S : Tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés en dehors de la base prenaient vite ombrage de mes activités secrètes. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Dès lors, je me suis cantonnée à ne plus en rencontrer aucun. Mais je reste cependant une femme et mon instinct maternel souffre de ce manque de relation.

VP : C'est la raison de votre attachement au Colonel O'Neill ?

S : Non. Ou alors dans une infime partie. J'aime Jack parce qu'il est Jack. Et s'il était boulanger, avocat ou même dentiste, cela ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens pour lui. Pour lui, j'abandonnerais ma carrière au SGC de la même façon.

VP : Bien, bien, bien…Je crois qu'à mon retour à Washington, je vais préparer une sorte de dérogation spéciale pour le SGC.

J : Une abrogation de la loi de non-fraternisation ?

VP : Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui.

S : Il n'y aurait donc pas de Cour Martiale ?

VP : Non. A moins que vous y teniez ! ! !

J : Ca ira, on s'en passera…

S : Et on pourra continuer à travailler au SGC, ensemble, dans la même équipe ?

VP : Vous pourrez même vous marier et nous faire pleins de petits américains !

J : Vous êtes génial, vous ! Cette fois, c'est sûr, vous avez intérêt à vous présenter comme Président ! Je connais au moins 300 personnes qui voteront pour vous dans l'Etat du Colorado ! Et je vous promets que je suis prêt à faire campagne pour vous partout dans le pays ! ! !

VP : Invitez-moi simplement à votre mariage, ça me suffira, Colonel ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de voter pour un Républicain !

J : Vous pouvez m'appeler Jack ! C'est ainsi que m'appellent mes amis et même l'ancien Président ! ! ! Et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes le plus cool des Républicains que je connaisse…quoique je n'en connaisse pas des masses !

Ils rient et rejoignent leurs amis. Le soir venu, après un dîner copieusement arrosé, Sam et Jack sont seuls chez Sam.

S : Alors…et maintenant ?

J : Tu veux m'épouser ?

S : Je ne voudrais pas décevoir notre ami vice-Président !

J : C'est oui ?

S : Bien sûr que c'est oui. Est-ce que je ne te dis pas toujours oui ?

**FIN**

_Commentaires bienvenus. Merci d'avance. bientôt !_


End file.
